


Redemption of a Storyteller

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ...(Please don't kill me ;w;), Axolotl is Ido, Bill is Marchen, Demon Bill Cipher, Dipper is Elisabeth, Human Bill Cipher, I listen to Sound Horizon's Marchen too much, Lots of character death, M/M, Multi, Pyronica is Elise, Statue Bill Cipher, The Zodiac are the "Princesses", Though they do all come back!!, You don't need to know the base story to enjoy it tho! XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Bill and Dipper had grown close after his defeat and Dipper's descent into solitude.Finally comes a day when, after a tragic incident, Bill finally fully agrees to do Axolotl's bidding in order to reclaim what he has lost, giving up everything to the hands of fate in the process...





	1. Blossoms of Friendship

Bill hated being a statue.

He could neither go to the mindscape, nor any other snivelling reality.

It was just him, and this dumb forest he now was trapped in, everything gone thanks to... The Pines Brats...

I mean, come on, it was just a small take over! And now he was forever trapped as stone cause he may have promised his return through Axolotl, but then refused to give up all his power!

I mean, how else could he take over everything and even _exist_?

(And before you ask, no, he's not scared of death, it's just that he knows the guy from the people who die in their sleep and he doesn't wanna hang with that guy _at all_!!!)

But...

...Thinking sure gets boring. Birds even decide it's fine to excrete on him! How demeaning is that!...

A rustle has him pausing, focus returning to the outside world...

...Great, probably just a deer or something....

Then Dipper steps into the clearing.

"Ah!" he shrieks, having backed into Bill's statue, spinning around with fear in his face.

Hah! That was perfect!

Now if he just shook his hand or cut himself or something...

"You scared me..." Dipper grumbled, annoyed.

It's then that Bill realises Dipper's a teensy bit bigger than last time, when he was defeated, his fringe now brushing his eyes.

" _I seriously hope you're not planning n growing that into your eyes, kid, it'd look awful,"_ Bill states, knowing well that Dipper wouldn't be able to hear him.

Dipper pauses, before laughing.

"Maybe... You can keep me company while I hide from Mabel; she wants to dress me up again and I don't really want to end up in a pink dress with her baring down on me with an unnameable amount of make-up utensils..." Dipper smiles.

" _Sure, like your company will actually help, or that being in a dress is_ much _worse than being a block of stone!_ " Bill snarkily retorts as Dipper sits in the grass just out of Bill's line of sight.

Silence reigns for a time.

"This clearing's too empty... Staring at this forever must get boring..." Dipper mumbles.

" _Cute, kid, and sure, it's as boring as hearing you complain,_ " Bill snaps.

Some time later, Bill blinks as he feels Dipper lean against him.

"Woah? What the heck, Pine tree, don't fall asleep on me!" Bill half-shrieks.

The kid does, until he's woken by a deer close to sunset.

"Oh crap! Stan'll kill me!" Dipper exclaims, shooting up and run for it.

_Did Pine tree just..._

Bill starts laughing as he realises the similarities between that deer and Dipper, as he raises his eye to the sky to watch yet another day slip away...

 

It becomes routine, Dipper's visits. Sometimes he'd bring something to show him, sometimes read him something from a book. But most times he'd just sit at Bill's side, watching the world pass by with him.

It is about a month of nightfalls later that Dipper brings something _for_ Bill.

"Hey! I feel I kinda owe you for letting me sit by you the whole time... Even if you possessed me, then tried killing me, you don't really sort of... Deserve this kinda state - you're coated in poop and this clearing just.. Doesn't change, so I thought I'd see what I could do!"

Bill would have blinked with a "what the heck?" look if he could.

Dipper puts down the bucket by him, before pulling out a scrubbing brush coated in soapsuds, which he then proceeds to scrub over him, face furrowing as he focuses on bathing the demon-statue.

Bill is puzzled.

Why is the kid helping him? Has he really sunk so low that a sole reason for his defeat is _helping_ him?!

The methodical sound of Dipper's scrubbing fills the clearing, the soapy water soon turning a cloudy greyish-white with muck.

Dipper steps back to admire his work.

"Ah! Almost forgot!"

He lifts up a wet cloth from the second bucket, rinsing off the soapsuds.

"There!"

Dipper's smile is.. New. Bill's never actually seen anyone smile, well, apart from the Stans, and definitely not at _him_...

But the smile Dipper gives...

...Why is it making his non-existent heart squirm?

 

The next day, Dipper brings plants.

Flowers, to be more precise, potted ones.

" _Eh? Whatchya planning, kid?_ " Bill blinks, as Dipper pulls out a trowel, starting to dig up the fertile soil...

...It's after some time that Bill realises that he's _making Bill a flowerbed_.

"Oh, come on! That's so _sappy_ Pine tree!" Bill yells, before silencing as Dipper starts to hum something, voice quiet for the most part, before starting to sing.

He can tell straight away it's not an actual _song_ , of sorts, not even a lullaby - just a jumbling of words as he sings.

It's... Peaceful, _nice_ , even.

Bill would say he hates it, but...

...The fact Dipper has never really sung anything but that Lamby-Lamby-Song and stuff in the shower (to Bill's knowledge) makes Bill feel... Special, in a way.

He just hope this doesn't end like ol' Fordsie.

As time passes, Dipper starts talking to him more, as he finds himself listening more, Dipper actually taking his attention!

Then it... Stops.

The next day, Dipper's silent.

"...Tomorrow's the day Mabel and I have to return to California..." he says, his voice soft, "...I don't want to go..."

" _Then why don't you stay?!_ " Bill exclaims, something biting into the heart he was now pretty sure was coming back.

Dipper's eyes widen, as he scrambles to look at Bill.

"Did you just... _Talk_? In my _head_?!" he half-whispers, wonder lighting up his face.

"You can _hear_ me?!" Bill retorts, equally flabbergasted.

Hope is reflected in Dipper's face, as Dipper _smiles_.

For _him_!

"How are you doing that!?" he asks.

"I don't even know, kid!" Bill replies, "Whatever it is, it's weird _and I LOVE it!_ "

**_Good, because you're stuck with eachother._ **

Both fall silent.

"What-..." Dipper stutters.

"Axolotl?!" Bill shrieks.

**_The same. You've still not completely accepted my deal, Cipher, so I decided to hand you a cookie and set up a multi-layered link between you two, it will even reach beyond the field around ..._ **

****"At what cost?!" Bill growls.

 **That's up to Pines**...

The words had shock fill both of the other beings.

"Whatever it is, lay off! Pine tree is _mine_! I also sorta _owe_ him, so lay off!" Bill exclaims.

There's only a chuckle, before the wind flows as the pair are once again alone together...

 

Time passes, the pair growing closer, until that day happens.

_Screaming._

_Blood._

_The flowerbed torn to shreds as Bill screams._

_"DIPPER!!"_

**Now~, come here to me~, and LET ME OUT!...  
**


	2. Dedication to Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prepare your handkerchiefs, we're about to get angsty...)

The next year, Mabel finds out.

"So~... Bill's in your head? For ages?"

"Please don't tell the Stans! Ford would try wiping my mind or something and we sorta got the mind-link from one of the highest-up-demons both Bill and I know!" Dipper squeaks, grabbing Mabel by her shoulders.

They're silent...

"...Fine... But if you ever start going evil, I'm telling!" she replies, grinning.

It doesn't change anything, just Mabel joining them now and then...

Including the time she made a "D. Cipher/B. Pines"  jumper once her Mabel-sense picked up on how close Bill and Dipper were... They may or may not have gone down in mud and grass with Dipper and Bill's combined embarrassment.

...

...Then, the Stan twins found out the year after when Stan caught Dipper and Bill arguing about how much Dipper needs to eat, Bill wanting Dipper to eat more.

"BILL! I'm not eating more than just what I've decided on _just_ because you think I'm too thin for my own good!"

There had been a shattering noise behind Dipper, who then spun round to see Grunkle Stan...

....

"Oh hell."

" _You can say that again, Pine tree_."

"I'd rather not 'cause Stan's right in front of me-" Dipper starts to hiss.

"FORD! GET THE DAMN MEMORY-GUN!" Stan is suddenly grabbing his collar as he roars the house down.

Footsteps thump audibly below them.

"-And now he's screaming for Ford and Ford's racing up with the gun they used on you last time."

"No! Guys! Stop!" Mabel squeels, running down from upstairs with Waddles...

Half an hour later, Dipper's getting thoroughly scolded as Dipper's using his thoughts to allow Bill to hear how the other three were reacting.

Dipper lost count of the times the gun was pointed at him, at having his eyes studied intensely and being made to recite how he'd created the connection.

Dipper ends up having to lead them back to the clearing to show what had happened...

...

...But it's not until two years after, when they're sixteen, that the town finds out.

At first, they just avoid Dipper, trusting in Mabel's judgement. But then fear starts to boil with the idea of Bill returning when Dipper finds out that some time after he left last time, Pyronica had turned up, dying and hungry with her own mental link to Bill.

She had become the town's focus for any left-over-emotions from Weirdmaggedon, of which there were many.

Dipper had straight away fought for taking her in, as long as she did not show her face in the town and allowed the Sheriff to visit once in a while...

...But it boiled over when Dipper got into trouble with the Bikers by one othe buildings overseeing the fisher's lake, nearly getting beaten to a pulp, were it not for Pyronica, carrying Mabel in a piggyback, finding them, dropping Mabel as her anger flared up.

"Leave him alone!" she roared, as Mabel had run to Dipper's side, shrieking for help as another fight ensued.

Pyronica had only jut begun to win before she was hit, Dipper screaming and leaping forward to help her for something he was obviously already blaming himself for.

"Kid! Pyronica!" Bill called, "What's happening?! I can't tell with how much info you're spurring into my brain! The amount of pain is definitely _not_ nice!"

Pyronica's eyes widen when Dipper stumbles closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Dipper! Watch out!" Mabel roars, charging to try and help as Pyronica gives a bat-like scream of fury and passion and pain when she's successfully wounded.

Faintly they hear Bill yelling something in the Egaugnal Eldo...

...As a kick has a scream tearing from Dipper's own mouth, two cracks filling the air, as he falls backwards, legs twisting at odd angles beneath him as his eyes widen with shock...

" _DIPPER!!"_ Mabel screams, eyes wide.

"NO!" Pyronica roars, trying to follow Dipper, to try and save him, before she is seized.

"Th-this is _your_ fault!" a biker stammers, as Pyronica is dragged, struggling away, leaving Mabel alone, kneeling in shock as she stares at where Dipper had been on the cliff.

"No! Mabel!" Pyronica recognises that face all too easily.

Mabeel stumbles towards the cliff, a disbelieving smile on her face.

"If I just... Try and save him.. Like he'd always do for me..." she half-laughs as another member of the bikers breaks into a run to try and save the other twin, who laughs.

"SEE YA SOON, LOSERS!"....

...Mabel disappears...

As Pyronica snaps, falling limp, hair hiding her eye, as she's dragged away...

 

The pyre is prepared for burning as a priest blesses the flames about to be placed on the already-blessed pyre, as Pyronica realises what's happening, eyes landing on Ford and Stan, equally broken and equally furious.

"Like they'll ever believe me..." she mutters, as she's dragged up, her most morbid smile creeping onto her face as a giggle leaves her lips. " _I SPARED THIS DAMNED TOWN, JUST BECAUSE OF ONE SET OF TWINS, THEN_ **YOU** _STUPID FOOLS DECIDE TO GO WITH THE DAMNED MURDERERS AND_ **BLAME ME!!** _... THEN YOU SHALL HAVE YOUR FREAKING **CURSE!**_ "

Her words send a ripple of fear through the crowd as the flames catch light, already hungrily climbing the fire towards her, catching at her clothes and hair in moments.

They'd put petroleum on the wood.

Well then...

"Htaed! Htaed! Htaed! Sllaf Ytivarg nopu tsac, Acinoryp, I taht temnu dne on dna dehsinupnu og nis on tel! Dlrow eht fo srewop eht dna Ltoloxa nopu llac!" she roars, hysterical laughter taking over as she starts to melt, soul crushed into one piece as Axolotl accepts her wish...

 

"OK! I give up!" Bill roars, fear climbing through him as he senses how much pain Dipper's in, " _Just let me save him! I'll give up my body just let me help him!"_

He finds himself running, now in a human shape as he races in the direction of the lake.

There's an audible _splash_ as Bill claws at the water, trying to get to them faster, power helping him as his eyes finally taking in the floating bodies.

"D-Dipper?! Mabel?!"

Mabel's floating face down, looking physically fine but for her head being broken open from the height they'd fallen.

 _"DIPPEEER!"_ he

Bill tugs them in close, as tears merge with the water, gasping and sobbing as his heart breaks.

"...You win..." he sobs, as in the darkness, the only other omnipresent, omniscient being that spanned Many universes... Smiles.

**_Ti Eb Os... Now~, come here to me~, and LET ME OUT!..._ **

****Bill's body shines brightly, as another soul merges with the shape of the less broken child, which shrinks into the size of a doll, as both disappear in a flash of light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so~  
> The cogwheels of Fate spin, as the Zodiac Shines....


	3. Together Forever(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies in advance; I'm a Brit who has grown up with more of the upper-middle's lingo rather than any of the US' vibrant twang, so if Stan seems slightly posher than he should, that's the reason why X'D

“Ah! William’s awake!” a small, sweat voice smiles as [the man] opens his eyes.

A [doll] stares own at him, one eye a beautiful brown, as the other is a gleaming rose-pink, framed by hair that is also half-brown and half-pink as they are dressed in a gold bodice with a ruby and black skirt, black lace around their neckline.

“Who are you?”

The little maiden giggles, tilting her head to a side, fluttering brownish-black lashes , “Why, William, don’t you remember your dear Manica?”

William ignores the question as his mind finally rights itself, whispering of a deal both long and just gone, though the deal went unnamed, and the fact Manica is his only friend…

But it was still so empty... Like the entire slate of his memory and powers had been rinsed and replaced with somethign... Buhe couldn't remember anything beyond that...

**_The Curse has been placed, only when the night an day are reunited will time return to how it must remain..._ **

The voice has him looking around, before he finally notices what he's wearing.

He is dressed in ruby red, hung in chains of gold, black brogues upon his feet an black cane with a red handle and a black hat with a gold ribbon at his side, the edges of the ribbon falling over the brim on the back-left side of the hat.

He put these on, before feeling that the hair not framing his face in blonde strands is pulled back into a plait that reaches the small of his back, tying long, charcoal locks with gold streaks into place through a single red ribbon, edged in gold.

“Come on! It’s time to work!” Manica beams, waving her tiny hands for him to lift her up.

Retrieving the cane, he lifts her to sit in the crook of his arm, walking into the darkness as he doesn’t look back…

 

They soon find a man’s spirit sitting on a pile of sand, watching the water before him move around a tethered boat. It was obviously a thing dreamed up by the guy, but the starry sky did not appear completely part of it, the Great Bear looking down upon them.

 _A beach,_ his _boat_ , his mind whispers.

“Oh? What of you?” William asks, smiling, moving into this person's [realm] with a firm step.  


The guy turns, revealing a roughened up face around a reddened nose, stubble on a thick chin.

“Oh? And who the hell are you? Some old coot from the late 1600s?” they snort, obviously eyeing the chains on William's body.

“…A chance,” William replies smoothly, “Can you tell me how you ended up here?”

T he guy once again snorts, but obliges anyway, as the [realm] curls to reflect it owner's words within the waves, which lapped at William and the man's feet… 

 

_My name is Stanley Pines. Me and my brother, Stanford, did everything together, as twins tend to. My family has- had – me, Ford and my baby brother, though then they wanted to send my bro to a good college… So I sabotaged his project that guaranteed his place... It had been easy, just sneak in, tear out a gear, loosen a joint, then get out again..._

_...But that was the first time I felt guilty for doing something I shouldn't, though it still wasn't the last...  
_

_I got yelled at, a lot, bringing a rift between me and Ford, which was the exact opposite of what I wanted._

_Then things only just got worse, and a lack of cash resulted in my parents sending me away before my baby brother could even walk…_

_I only saw Ford again, he was building a rift… Which went faulty while we were in the final stages of shutting it down… So I ended up faking my death to keep his place as his._

_The car had hit top speed, as I had planned, while I prepared to jump free…_

… _But I was off by a second, as there was a screech of tires and a large crash, after which, I woke up, dead and on this beach from my memories…_

 

“Wanna know what my deepest regret is?” Stanley asks, as the images fade.

“What?” William asks, having sat by Stan, Manica in his lap as he runs his fingers through her hair.

“I never get to see him, or my baby brother again… Shermy’d always liked it when I play with him… His laughter would crack me up…” Stanley grins.

William smiles, as he nods.

“You want to see them again?”

Stan looks at him, before snorting.

(William was starting to expect that with that amount of snorting he'd turn into a horse...)

“And how’re you gonna do that? Wave a magic wand?” Stanley mimes such with one hand, a sarcastic smile on his face.

William holds out a hand.

“I just want to see how you’d turn out…” he shrugs, Stan rolling his eyes, before taking the offered hand…

And suddenly finding himself elsewhere…

 

_I woke up in the Shack, my car gone as I found myself alive._

…

“… _Meh, just a dream…”_

_But then the news said I was dead…_

… _It had worked!…_

_Oh… The deal…_

…

“ _Meh, as long as he ain’t watching me on the can…”_

_I ran the shack, gaining and loosing workers until t was just me, Soos and Wendy. Those two were pretty cool to have, even if they were qually annoying at times. ut, hey, beggars can't be choosers!... Even if I ain't no beggar yet, like Old Man McGucket._

_Then, after two decades of faking myself as Ford and running the Mystery Shack, my grandniece and grandnephew appear, finding the third journal, enabling me to help my brother, even if I then had to explain, though I omitted that weird deathscape thing, as guilt nibbles at my gut…_

_…I may now have my family back..._

_But why does Mabel look so familiar to me?…_

 

William is puzzled as he catches the last thought, the connection fading as the deal is fulfilled, a section of the chains disappearing.

William is silent as he processes this event.

“How odd… Do you know anything, Manica?” he asks, turning to the doll, as she snickers.

“Nah… But that grandnephew is cute, right?! His voice cracked so adorably!” they reply.

“Of course, Manica,” he replies, smiling softly before they continue on their way…


	4. A Fish for his Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TTwTT I srsly need to stop being childish... I keep on fangirling, then I find either my hands or leg hurt from the frce of me clapping my hands or slamming my fist on my lap in annoyance/passion... TTwTT (But then I wouldn't write fun things like this and pain tells you that you're awake and alive, ne? TTwTT)  
> (Just now it was the fact I found this 100% bae fic on webtoons called "I love yoo" and MY WIFU JUST DENOUNCED HUMANITY WITH AN "I don't care and humans kinda suck", I'MMA MARRY HER!! XD)

William is surprised when the next two people he goes through don't help with the chains, but then he finds an old man rambling on to himself, sitting in a field of broken screens, shone over by only the very same part of the sky marked by .

"Haha! Obviously the towns hillbilly!" Manica cackles.

"Now now, Manica, we can't judge by a mere moment of meeting him..." William smiles gently, babying her.

She pouts at the obvious degrading treatment, which only emphasizes how babyish she's being.

"An' who might you be?!" the old man squawks, looking at them as best as he can, despite obvious whacky eyesight.

"My name is William, I was wondering what you are doing here?" William greets politely.

"Here?!" the old man squawks, "I'm _dead_ , kid!"

Apparently they don't even have to ask, as the screens flicker on to show a young-ish man, with an all-too-familiar face.

"Ah! It's that guy! Fidge? Alfred? Umm..." Manica screws up her face, as William laughs.

"Ford, Stanford, Stanley's brother."

"Oi! Are you going to listen or not?!" the old guy snaps.

"Yeah, sorry!" the doll and Storyteller/learner smile in unison, as the old man harrumphed, before grinning.

_Well, I'm Fiddleford McGucket and I really love my wife and son!_

_They've been my only company since my friend has gone._

_This is him upon the screen, Stanford Pines, my best friend._

_Though then I tried to forget stuff with a laser and my mind went round the bend!_

_I lost everything, everything and everyone._

_Though god damn it! I hate it! I even lost my son!_

_He calls me a freak, denounces my name!_

_Though I just wanted our relationship to not turn out the same..._

_All my sins had built up to this point_

_So I thought I'd build a monster and I didn't disappoint._

_But then came the first test, and on that day,_

_I slipped, and fell, and turned out a bad way._

_I cried for my son, I cried for my wife,_

_But who wants a madman who accidentally ends his own life?..._

 

Fiddleford sits forlornly before them as he finishes.

"I only wanted to be able to spend some time with my son... Before I came anywhere like here..." Fiddleford rubs his neck where an obvious welt is, eyes downcast.

William glances down at Manica, who looks worriedly back.

"Can we~? Plea~se?" she asks, pulling out the innocent-puppy-eyes.

"I was going to anyway..." William sighs, before there's an extended hand and a flash of blue, as a new deal is made...

 

_Waking up, I find myself i my lab, my experiment, my latest creation, complete.  
_

_Now, only to set it off..._

_My son is still angry, still turning me away, but when I finally take over my craft..._

_There are children there, who I chase with glee into the waterfall..._

_...Where my machine is trapped, the trio finding me shortly after._

_The way they treat me... Kind, polite,_ friendly _..._

_They remind me of an old friend, somehow, an old friend I chose to forget... The blind eye...._

 

_...They helped me._

They _helped_ me _!_

_They found the Blind eye, and my memories have returned! Hallelujah!_

_I... Owe them so much..._

_I'm glad I got that second chance from that William-guy..._

 

William and Manica watch as the images fade, along with another chain.

"...Wow... Didn't you notice those kids were _them_ , too?!" Manica beams.

"...Yeah..." William smiles gently, "Come, I think I know what we must follow now."

"What's that?"

He points to the sky, to the constellation still slightly stronger than the others as the light fades.

...

" _The Great Bear..._ "


	5. My Love

It's the sound that helps them find their next person.

A teen, black hair, dark eyes.

He has a broken heart with an arrow on his shirt, seemingly sensing them as he pauses in strumming a tune to look over, the sign of the Great Bear on the guitar's base.

"Eh? Who might you be?" he says, voice gruff.

"Storytellers wishing to collect your story," William smiles, moving to sit opposite.

"Oh..." the boy returns to playing, "Tell me... Do you have a chick?"

"Chick?" Manica asks, confused.

"...Babe, lover, girlfriend," the boy says flatly, giving them a look.

"I don't really remember," William shrugs, "Manica here is my little-sister-figure."

"Hi!" Manica smiles.

"Riiiiight~..." they state, before rolling their eyes.

The music starts to have images floating off of it, as he tells them.

 

_There was a girl I liked nearly all my life, Wendy was so pretty and I loved her so dearly._

_For the great Robbie Valentino, me, Wendy was all I could want. Cool and beautiful, kind and wonderful, all I ever wanted..._

_But then there came a little brat, brown haired, with a twin, and that was that._

_He saw my tricks, and saw my heart, and chose to tear it all apart..._

_She left me..._

_And so I hid in the graves my parents dug, mourning the love I had lost._

_How on earth did I know?_

_A day later, late one night, I got buried alive..._

 

"And that's the story, how it goes," Robbie finishes.

"Woooo!!" Manica cheered, "That sounded _adorkable_!"

"Hey!" Robbie complains, blushing.

"Deal! Deal! Deal!" Manica continues.

"Are you sure?" William frowns, "His death is... Less than savoury."

"Deal! Deal! Deal!" Manica chants, William chuckling as his hand likes up as he holds it out.

"A second chance, for us seeing your fate," he smiles warmly.

Robbie blinks.

"At Wendy?!"

"At your heart being fulfilled, no matter the.... Woman, or man, or whatever," William shrugs.

Robbie glances at the hand.

"...Fine."

The world turns bright, as the pair of supernatural beings faintly sense a presence for a moment...

And the reflection in the back of the guitar projects Robbies second chance.

 

_The other twin found out about my plight, visiting about a week later with a plan designed._

_Didn't know how it'd turned out..._

_Then Cupid came along and I fell in love with Tambry and I didn't know what I was thinking._

_But she got me a tone way more, her sass was what I'd been longing for._

_She was hot and cute and awesome to hang with..._

_...Even if it cost my friends, that's what the love is for!_

_But thank it, thank them, cause of Thompson, things got great again._

_We could chill, and Wendy was cool again..._

_And now she is my friend..._

_So, I guess that things ain't that bad, thanks to the twins, so I get it..._

_I guess I can forgive them..._

_...Mainly for Tambry and Wendy..._

 

They are silent as the images fade, showing the group of friends together as the pot-bellied one is repeatedly hit by two police like a living pinata.

"Those twins again..." Manica muses, frowning.

"...Our fate must lie with them..." William says softly.

"But the girl..." Manica frowns.

She shakes her head with a sigh.

"Naaah! If anything, _she's_ copying _me_!" Manica finally says, as they leave to find their next aide...


End file.
